Medic
The medic is a terran unit that can heal friendly biological ground units. Medics first appeared in StarCraft: Brood War. In Brood War they were voiced by Glynnis Talken-Campbell.Glynnis Talken-Campbell, Medievaldragon. 2004-03-03. Glynnys Talken alias Kerrigan Voice Actress. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-04-26. Overview Historically Confederate marine forces suffered high casualties, but retained their strength through aggressive recruitment practices. Confederate medics remained at bases to care for wounded soldiersMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. but were sometimes attached to squads/platoons.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Confederate medics had a distinct appearance (white armor with a red cross).DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Raynor's Raiders medics operated on the front lines, at least on some occasions. As conflict escalated to include the protoss and zerg, marine losses became prohibitive. The United Earth Directorate pacification fleet included combat medics in its front lines. Recruitment for medics drew in mostly women.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The UED's technological prowess included the field of medical science. Medic tools have been expanded to chemical modifiers increasing marine survival rates and the use of nano-conveyed anesthetic and attenuated lasers to carry out on-site surgery. However, casualties will still occur and for dying marines, medics administer a drug known as the "Final Protocol."Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. Despite their armor and arm-mounted shields, medics are still vulnerable. Generally, their only armament is the A-13 flash grenade launcher, which is used to provide illumination and 'blind' enemy targets. The Alliance's medics used the C-7 gauss pistol and wore CMC-405 light combat suits.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Following the Brood War, the Koprulu Sector factions continued to use medicsElder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. but only sparingly, having replaced them with the medivac dropship. Game Unit StarCraft Medics become far more than a nuisance to the opponent if mixed liberally with and firebats; the combat units can make greater use of StimPacks, reaping the benefits of greater firepower without the side-effects so long as the Medics have energy left to heal them. It is important to keep medics safely guarded since they have no attack against enemies. A protoss player might even opt to use dark archons to mind-control medics for his own use if zealots factor heavily into their strategy. File:Medic SC1 GameAnim1.gif|StarCraft sprite File:Medic SC1 HeadAnim.gif|StarCraft profile Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft I Medic Quotations StarCraft II Medics are a campaign-only unit in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12.http://www.1up.com/media/03/6/6/6/lg/138.jpg?rDustin Browder, Destructoid. 2009-06-29. Destructoid Interview. Destructoid. Accessed 2009-06-29. Wings of Liberty Upgrades Development ]] In earlier StarCraft II builds the medic was available in multiplayer before being replaced by the medivac dropship.Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. The medics could not jump and made reapers much less useful.2008-24-06. Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 The medic's abilities remained largely the same as in StarCraft I. Medics were produced from barracks with attached tech labs.Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. The medic's campaign-only upgrades make them overpowered in multiplayer, *Flare **The grenade launcher ability had been changed to reveal an area rather than blind a target unit.Leord. 2007-09-20. Research Flare. The Unofficial Starcraft 2 Forums @ IncGamers. Accessed 2007-10-11.Karune. 2008-02-12. Terran Medic Abilites. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-12. It cost 50 energy. The flare did not act as a detector, but it did reveal terrain over cliffs (spotting for Siege Tank attacks). Known Medics *Lieutenant Mari Suzek *Sergeant Scheeler *Private Cat *Private Gina Elani *Private Slug *Private Trent *Amanda Haley *Romy Pyrius *UED Genetic Engineers Images File:Medic SC2 Head1.jpg|StarCraft II medic profile concept art References *Blizzard Medic page Category: StarCraft II Terran campaign units Category:Canceled StarCraft II Terran units